


My heart is beating like a jungle drum

by ShandrisCZ



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Drummer!Jack, Falling In Love, First Meetings, I loved Nate's FNAF sister location song, Love at First Sight, M/M, also Starbomb exists, and cute, band!au, but neither of them are youtubers, it's fluffy, oh boy oh boy, singer!Nate, this is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: Mark's friends - Arin, Dan, Suzy and Barry - insist that they introduce him to their friends... who also have a band. And he accepts, cause frankly? He's a bit curious what the hype is about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song that has nothing to do with this fic...I don't know why I named it like this. Oh well. Enjoy :)

  Mark was sipping his water, silently listening to his friends banter. The club itself was humming with anticipation as the personnel prepared the stage for the main event - a concert of his friends' friends. Although he didn't know the guys, he was assured again and again by Suzy, Arin and Dan that he would love them. They were standing closest to the stage, because Arin insisted on showing up almost an hour early so they would get the best spots. Mark complained when they arrived, but seeing the overcrowded club now, he was kind of glad.

  "When did you say the guys are scheduled, Dan?" asked Suzy, turning away from anxiously looking at the stage in attempt to see the band.

  Dan stopped midway his sentence, looking at his phone quickly.

  "It should start in about five minutes."

  "Man, I'm excited to hear them play again," Barry said, the beer he was drinking making his cheeks slightly pink, "It's been too long."

  "Starbomb is not enough for you?" Dan asked teasingly, chuckling when Barry started to reassure him that Starbomb was his only one true love.

  "Dude, I still can't believe you haven't ever heard them," Arin said to Mark who shrugged, smiling.

  "I can't believe you haven't introduced me yet. By the way you talk about them one would think you hangout almost daily."

  "Yeah, it's weird that you never met. But you'll meet them today!" Arin said excitedly and Mark chuckled. To be honest he was a little bit nervous. His friends talked about the band very well and he wanted to make a good impression.

  Suddenly the whole club went dark, the crowd falling silent. Music started playing and it made Mark shiver. A spotlight turned on, revealing a guy with a guitar, a head-worn microphone and a huge grin. His black hair was falling into his dark brown eyes a bit and he tossed his head back, trying to get them out, revealing a black tunnel in his ear.

  " _Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!_ " his voice sounded as if it was coming from a radio and Mark wondered if it was intentional.

  Another light turned on but this time it focused on a guy sitting at the drummset, wearing the same microphone, already playing as he smiled. He had bright neon green hair, tunnels, although they were smaller than the guitarists', and electrifying blue eyes that scanned the room. With a blush Mark thought to himself that he was kind of cute even though he wouldn't admit it outloud.

  " _Gather round, gather round!_ " he called and even over the staticy quality of it Mark could hear some kind of an accent but couldn't really tell where it was from.

  " _Sit back, relax and please, stay in your seats,_ " said the guy with the guitar, also starting to play.

  " _Kick your feet up and grab some popcorn!_ "

  " _Oh, and of course..._ "

  " _Lest we not forget!_ "

  The music stopped shortly, leaving both men in complete silence. They looked at each other, smiling before looking back into the crowd.

  " _Enjoy the show!_ " they said in unison and suddenly they started playing again the guy with the guitar singing his voice no longer staticy.

  " _Come one, come all and behold we have a sight! Immeasurable, a spectacle of innocence and fright! Oh maybe two, three, four or even five long nights! Now you're crawling, ever stalling with no end in sight. Up all night to see if you can make it, all new friends to see if you can take it. Be still, be quiet they still know you haven't left yet._ "

  Mark heard the singer and realised he was really good but didn't look away from the drummer. He played with such an ease that it was almost definitely some sort of witchcraft. He noticed that the drummer was still scanning the room, his icy blue eyes finally landing on their little group. He smiled brightly before his eyes slid to Mark. And then the drummer did something that made Mark's legs turn into jello. He winked at him, immediately focusing back on his set. Mark only hoped that none of friends noticed but when he saw Suzy smiling at him, he blushed even more than he already was, trying to hide his face in the bottle of water.

  
\---

  
  After the show ended they were all let in the backstage, following one of the security guys to the dressing room they have been in before when Starbomb were here. They were greeted by the singer who was smiling at them brightly, dimples showing in his cheeks.

  "Hey guys, I'm so glad you could make it!" he said, hugging them all while Mark was standing in the back a little bit awkwardly.

  "We wouldn't miss it even if you paid us dude," said Barry who was singing along the whole time, knowing every single song.

  "Good to know. And you must be Mark!" he said, turning to look at Mark who smiled a bit, nodding.

  "I'm Nate, nice to finally meet you. To be honest we weren't even sure you exist," Nate said, shaking Mark's hand, chuckling softly. Mark laughed.

  "Yeah, same here. Really great show by the way, I think I might have a new favourite band."

  "Hey!" Arin and Dan both cried out faking hurt for a bit before they started giggling uncontrollably.

  "Thanks man but I don't think I will ever be as good a singer as Dan."

  "Aw, shush you," Dan said, dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

  "Anyway you should probably meet Jack too," he turned around just in time to miss how Mark started blushing but Suzy and Dan noticed. Nate walked over to a wall behind which one could change clothes.

  "Oh, for fuck's sake, you're here the whole time why you didn't come out to say hi? Jack! _HEY JACK!_ " Nate yelled suddenly, making them all jump.

  "Wha-? Nate? What's wrong?"

  " _TAKE OUT YOUR EARPLUGS YOU DUMBASS! THE GUYS ARE HERE!_ "

  "The guys are here?!" Jack suddenly called out, running from behind the wall, hugging the closest person to him, which happened to be Dan. Nate walked out behind him, shaking his head, smiling.

  "Guys, I missed ya so much!" he said when he finally let go, taking out the earplugs he obviously forgot about after the show.

  "And we missed you our jolly little leprauchaun!" Dan said, ruffling Jack's green hair and Jack whined, trying to get out of reach.

  "Stop it ya giant!" he screeched and everybody laughed as Dan simply continued to ruin his hairstyle completely.

  "Nope, it's too much fun."

  "Ya are a asshole!" Jack said but he was laughing too, a huge smile on his face, that was a little bit red.

  "I'm _a_ asshole? Fuck, you Irish really know your english," Dan said, finally letting the other be. Jack was trying to give some shape to his hair but eventually gave up, greeting the rest of the group. And then it was Mark's turn.

  "Hey, I'm Jack. Great ta finally meet ya!"

  "I'm Mark," that's all he was able to say. He could feel his cheeks burning, his friends looking at him as he was straining his brain to say something else - anything! But before he could, Arin decided to defuce the tension by suddenly saying loudly "Let's go to the karaoke bar!"

  Everybody shuffled out of the dressing room, Nate whining that he sang enough for one day. Jack gave Mark a last smile before joining Dan and Nate in their music talk and Mark let out a shuddered breath as he fell behind the group, trying to get himself back together. The cool air outside the bar helped a bit. Suddenly someone took hold of his arm and he looked to his left where Suzy was walking next to him, smiling gently.

  "Relax. He's a dude just like you."

 _An incredibly good looking dude_ , Mark thought but smiled at Suzy nonetheless.

  "I'm not drunk enough for this."

  "But... you didn't drink," Suzy said slowly, a small frown appearing on her face.

  "Exactly," he said with a smirk. She giggled and her grip on his arm got a bit tighter.

  "It's gonna be fine."

  "Yeah. Thanks Suz."

  "You're welcome. Thought about what you gonna sing?"

  
\---

  
  The whole bar clapped as Dan finished singing Tom Sawyer by Rush and hopped off the stage, handing the mic to the girl that sang Hello by Adele incredibly well.

  "Mark, you're next!" Suzy announced when she looked at his number and he cursed under his breath. He still hadn't picked a song and the time of his doom was growing near.

  "Man, just pick something. You know you're a great singer," said suddenly Dan and Mark hissed at him. Both Nate and Jack looked over at him, their eyes full of interest.

  "You can sing?"

  "No," Mark grumbled while Danny said a quick "Yes."

  "I mean... I'm not completely out of tune, I guess," Mark admitted but Danny had none of that.

  "He sings like a fucking angel. To be honest I'm sometimes jealous of his smooth deep voice that makes all hearts beat a little faster-" he said, putting his hand around Mark's shoulders, looking into the distance.

  "Shut up, I don't and it doesn't."

  Dan laughed and Arin suddenly perked when he saw something in the list of available songs. He looked at Mark, his face completely serious.

  "Man - I feel like a woman?"

  Mark rolled his eyes, snatching the list away from him, while Arin and Barry cackled. Sighing, Mark hid both his face and his blush behind the paper, trying to pick a song that won't make him sound like a complete idiot. But suddenly his number was called out and he rushed to the stage.

  "What do you want to sing?" he was asked by the person who was putting on the songs and his brain blanked, left him saying the only song he remembered from the list.

  "Ok, here's Can't help falling in love by Elvis Presley!"

  Mark could feel the colour drain from his face as the mic was forced into his hand but he didn't get nearly enough time to panic as the music started, forcing him to prepare to sing.

  " _Wise men say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help_ _falling in love with you._ "

  His eyes slid towards the table of his friends. Barry was stiffling sobs... he was always a sucker for love songs. Then there was Arin and Suzy, both giving him the thumbs up. Suzy probably already told Arin everything she noticed. Dan had a shit-eating grin on his face, practically glowing and Mark shook his head at him a little bit. Nate was listening to him intently, smiling a bit, tapping his foot to the rhythm. And then there was Jack, his eyes big as he watched Mark sing, his mouth slightly agape in awe. Mark smiled at him brightly, smoothly singing the last part of the song.

  " _Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you - for I can't help falling in love with you._ "

  The bar fell silent before errupting in ovation and cheers from the audience. Mark smiled, waved and returned the mic to the person who gave it to him, making his way over to his friends' table.

  "That was so beautiful," sniffled Barry, wiping the tears off and Mark squeezed his shoulder.

  "Thanks buddy," he said but then he had to turn to Danny who had been poking his arm.

  "Told you you could sing!" he sing-songed, making Mark blush once more.

  "It's nothing special," he grumbled and Nate let out a strangled sound, making the whole table, except Jack whose eyes were still fixed on Mark, look at him with worries.

  "Nothing special? Dude, you need new ears!"

  Mark blushed even more and stood back up.

  "Maybe. Anyone need a refill?"

  The group said almost a unison yes and he took the glasses and orders, readying himself to go to the bar.

  "I'll help ya," said Jack, springing to his feet and Mark couldn't really say no even if he wanted to. After they made it to the bar, waiting for their orders Jack suddenly spoke.

  "Ya sing really well," Jack said but before Mark could say something against it he continued, "I mean it. Ya shouldn't underestimate yerself so much."

  Jack smiled at Mark and he nodded, aware how hot his ears felt.

  "Thanks. You know, you're really good at the drums thing."

  "All thanks to these plus one biceps," Jack said, flexing jokingly, chuckling immediately after. Mark laughed himself, trying to distract himself from Jack's really nice arms by looking for the bartender. They talked a bit more, Mark finding out that Jack was actually from Ireland, moving to LA two years ago when Nate and him decided to start a band. Then, drinks in their hands they carefully made their way over to their table, where they found their friends discussing something loudly.

  "Mark what do you think about singing in our band?" Nate suddenly asked and Mark sat heavily into his seat.

  "What?" he asked weakly.

  "Of course we would need to try out few times but I think you would fit right in."

  "But... but I'm not that good."

  "Mark Edward Fischbach. When we tell you you're good at singing you fucking better believe it, baby! What you got to lose?" Dan asked and that made Mark think. What did he have to lose? The worst case scenario, Nate would tell him that it didn't work. He wasn't going to lose any of his friends over this.

  "Alright, I'll try."

  "That's what I'm talking about," said Nate, smiling brightly, clicking his beer with Mark's water before he turned to Suzy to ask about her new tattoo. Mark looked at Jack who was smiling at him, immediately returning with a smile of his own.

  
\---

  
  "Ugh, what a night. I can't wait ta take a hot shower ta make the sore go away," Jack stretched as him and Mark were walking down the street. Their friends all already went their ways, leaving them alone and Mark was once again nervous. Yet he tried to maintain normal conversation.

  "Yeah, can't imagine playing the drums for more than five minutes."

  Jack chuckled while Mark was mentally kicking himself, begging his brain to start functioning.

  "Ok. Here's where I turn left," Jack suddenly said at a street crossing and Mark stopped, looking at the other.

  "Oh," he said dumbly. How he wished to just scream to the heavens. Yet Jack kept on smiling, watching him with his eyes that seemed to be glowing under the street lighting.

  "So, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow at the rehearsal?" Jack asked and Mark nodded, unable to speak. Jack chuckled, stepping closer and Mark just stood there, completely still as Jack kissed him, letting out a small sound of surprise. It was sweet, chaste and quick. Jack pulled away before Mark could have even reacted, his blue eyes impossibly big as he started to apologize. Mark only reached up, cupping the other's cheek, bringing their lips together once more. This time it wasn't as chaste anymore, Jack draping his arms around Mark's shoulders, nipping Mark's lower lip gently. After a while, though reluctantly, they pulled away, panting slightly. Mark rested their foreheads together, before finally saying fuck it.

  "Or, erm..." he cleared his throat, quickly, "You could come to my place?" he finished uncertainly but the smile Jack gave him made his stomach explode with butterflies.

"I thought ya'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop myself from using the cheesiness that is Can't help falling in love with you. I mean... it's a good song! And to be honest my other option was Don't stop believing sooooooo...
> 
> Also I really liked Enjoy the show by Natewantstobattle, really recommend you to check it out.


End file.
